


Sweet Addiction, Burning Temptation

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JongTae first date drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Addiction, Burning Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Can you do a jongtae pre first date jitters drabble?

_You’re already the center_  
 _of the whole world, my focus_  
 _You play me all day, and even if you push me,_  
 _pull me, and I fall down_  
 _I follow your scent_  
 _that embraces my body again_  
 _I can’t stop,_  
 _so take all of my heart and my breath_

Shinee - Juliette

 

 

Taemin has never felt this nervous in his life- not on his debut stage, not on his solo debut stage, not ever.

He is pacing up and down his room in the dorm, running his hands through his unbrushed blonde hair. The butterflies in his stomach just _will not_ let up.

Breathe, he reminds himself. It’s okay. Its just Jonghyun.

Except it isn’t, is it?

//

Internet War.

The day after that performance, the Internet had _exploded_. Taemin remembers waking up the next day to his phone vibrating off the bedside table onto the floor. The netizens had gone crazy and were eating it up like candy.

It was choreographed, of course. Fanservice is expected in the industry, Taemin knows that. So he wasn’t surprised when Jonghyun had grabbed him by the hair.

What he _had_ been surprised by was the flutter it set off in his stomach. He remembers taking it further, burying his head in Jonghyun’s chest and running his hands down Jonghyun’s stomach, feeling tingles of arousal waken in him.

It had all started from there.

//

Taemin paces back and forth, phone in his hand, constantly checking the time. He doesn’t want to get there too early, but he doesn’t want to be late, either. He has to carefully choreograph his arrival at the hotel so as not to get spotted– thankfully the Shawols think he is in Japan with the rest of the band, which isn’t exactly a lie – he had been there this morning.

He had flown back to Seoul for this.

//

Taemin didn’t know what the heck these feelings were – he shrugged it off as admiration for his hyung. But every time they performed that song, the feelings grew, and Taemin knew he couldn’t ignore them any longer.

He had caught Jonghyun looking at him, too – just glances here and there. Sometimes, the older man would look away, but other times, he would hold Taemin’s stare, and something passed between them in those moments that Taemin didn’t understand.

//

Now, he is going on a date with Jonghyun.

He can’t believe those words are even in his brain. It seems so bizarre, so otherworldly to him, that he is going on a date with his hyung.

He sits down on his bed and checks the time again. Five minutes.

//

The van ride there, Taemin is jittery. The driver doesn’t ask why Taemin is going to a hotel, and Taemin doesn’t offer the information. He knows he could be shunned for this if it ever got out, so he is wearing baggy clothes, with a hoodie pulled up over his head.

He alternates between fleeting panic – _what the hell am I doing?_ – And blushing hard – _I wonder what hyung will be wearing?_ As he plays with the window button.

As the van gets closer and closer to the hotel that Jonghyun had booked (‘I wanted to take you somewhere nice, Taeminnie, but you know what the fans are like. We would be spotted in seconds’ Jonghyun had said, apologetically) Taemin calms himself.

What’s the worst that could happen – he finds out Jonghyun doesn’t like him like that at all?

//

As he stands outside the hotel room door, posed to knock, he takes a deep breath.

There’s nothing to be afraid of.

He knocks, the sound reverberating through the room, and he hears footsteps, hears the chain on the door being pulled back, and then there’s Jonghyun and he’s falling into his hyung’s arms and hugging him tight and then they pull back and there’s a moment of silence where Taemin feels like he’s falling and then he _is_ falling, falling face first into Jonghyun, and then they’re kissing and Taemin nearly falls over.

It was a great start to a first date.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing shinee??? i hope it's ok omg i hope u guys like it


End file.
